Resident Evil: Steve's Story
by NoName Monster
Summary: The story behind the character Steve Burnside from Resident Evil: Code Veronica
1. Default Chapter

Resident Evil Steve's Story  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic save for the names of Steve's parents. All related characters and logos are property of Capcom  
  
Chapter 1-The First day of School  
  
BEEP! BEEP!  
  
I reached over and pushed the snooze button on my alarm clock before turning over to go back to sleep. I didn't get that chance because at that very moment, my mother opened the door to my room and turned my light on. I groaned in resistance and I heard my mother chuckle.  
  
"Get up Steve," my mother said between giggles, "You're going to be late for your first day of school."  
  
With that, my mom left the room leaving me to get up on my own. I groaned and rubbed my eyes, adjusting them to the light. I sat up and stretched my arms up above my head. I got out of bed and yawned before walking to my closet to pick out some clothes to wear. I opened the door to my closet and grabbed a yellow t-shirt and a pair of camouflage pants. I put on some deodorant before walking to the bathroom. I brushed my red hair and put some gel in it before going downstairs for breakfast. On my way down the stairs, I glanced at the picture of my parents and me on the wall and smiled before walking into the kitchen.  
  
As I walked into the kitchen, my dad looked up from the newspaper he was reading and smiled.  
  
"Hey champ," dad exclaimed enthusiastically.  
  
"Hey dad," I responded.  
  
"Here's your lunch Steve," Mom exclaimed as she handed me a brown paper bag, "You had better get going."  
  
"Why?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Because school starts in twenty minutes," Mom replied smiling.  
  
My eyes widened and I grabbed my lunch, backpack and slipped my feet into a pair of brown combat boots before running out of my house and down the street towards school.  
  
I arrived at school just as the bell rang. I ran into my science class just as the teacher, Ms. Stephenson, began attendance.  
"Well, Mr. Burnside," Ms. Stephenson exclaimed, "so nice of you to finally join us."  
  
"Sorry," I apologised quickly before taking a seat at the back of the class.  
  
I listened intently in science class until the phone at the front corner of the room began to ring. Ms. Stephenson answered the phone promptly and began talking quietly. After a few moments, Ms. Stephenson hung up the phone and turned to me.  
  
"Steve, you have a phone call in the office," she exclaimed.  
  
A quiet hush came over the room as I grabbed my backpack and left the room to go to the office. 


	2. Some Shocking News

Resident Evil: Steve's Story  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or logos in this story save for the names of Steve's parents. All the other logos and characters belong to Capcom  
  
Chapter 2 Some Shocking News  
  
I walked down the hall quickly. I stepped into the office and approached the secretary's desk. The secretary looked up from her desk slowly and smiled politely.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked with a small smile on her face.  
  
"I'm Steve Burnside," I began, "I was told that you have a phone call for me."  
  
"Ah yes," the secretary replied before handing me a phone receiver. I took the receiver and lifted it to my ear.  
  
"Hello?" I asked quietly.  
  
"Steve?" my mother's frantic voice answered my question, "They've taken your father!"  
  
"Who has?" I asked, starting to panic.  
  
"Men with Umbrella symbols on their clothes and guns!!" my mother screamed into the phone, "And a man dressed all in black with sunglasses and blonde hair!"  
  
"I'll be right home mom," I responded quickly before handing the phone receiver back to the secretary.  
  
"Can you excuse me for the rest of the day ma'am?" I asked the secretary, "I have a family emergency."  
  
The secretary looked around slowly before nodding. After the secretary had excused my absence, I grabbed my backpack and raced out of the office and out of the school as fast as I could before turning towards home. I ran as fast as I could towards my house and when I got there, I couldn't believe what met my eyes. 


	3. The Capture

Resident Evil: Steve's Story  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or logos portrayed in this story. All the Resident Evil characters and logos belong to Capcom.  
  
Chapter 3 The Capture  
  
I ran home as fast as my legs could carry me. As I approached my house, my eyes widened in horror. The hinges of my front door were ripped off and my mother's flowers were trampled in the front garden. I ran into the house and began searching frantically for my mother.  
  
"Mom!" I called as I ran through the rooms on the main floor of the house.  
  
I heard the quiet click of a door shutting upstairs and I turned quickly. I ran up the stairs two by two. I raced into my parents' room and found my mother sitting on the bed. I ran to her and hugged her tightly. She buried her face in my shoulder and began crying. I rubbed her back and attempted to comfort her.  
  
"They've taken your father," she cried into my shoulder.  
  
"I know," I responded, "We're safe now."  
  
"No Steve," Mom replied, "we're not safe."  
  
"Why not?" I asked.  
  
"They're coming back for you Steve!" My mother cried.  
  
"What?" I exclaimed, astonished.  
  
"They're watching the house, Steve," my mom explained, "They know you know about your father."  
  
"What do you mean," I asked.  
  
"Get out of here," my mother ordered with tears streaming down her face, "don't stay here. Get somewhere safe."  
  
"But what about you?" I asked worried about my mother's safety.  
  
"Don't worry about me," my mother scolded, "now get out of here!"  
  
With that, she pushed me away from her. I thought about staying with my mother momentarily before deciding to obey her. I turned away from her and began to walk towards the front door with tears welling up in my eyes.  
  
As I was just about to leave, a man with blonde hair appeared in the threshold of the front door. Four armed men wearing masks and carrying guns appeared behind the blonde man. I took a step back as I saw my reflection in the blonde man's sunglasses.  
  
"Steven Burnside?" the blonde man asked coldly.  
  
"Who wants to know?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.  
  
"Come with us boy," the man ordered holding out his gloved hand.  
  
I looked to the man's hand and my eyes narrowed into a dark glare before I turned and ran back up the stairs to the second floor.  
  
"Get him!" I heard the blonde man order the other men.  
  
I ran into my parents' room where my mother was still sitting on the bed.  
  
"Help me out the window!" I called at my mother.  
  
Mom looked up and smiled at my decision to make an attempt at escape. She ran to the window and opened it for me. I climbed onto the windowsill and slipped my body out of the window. As I was preparing to climb down, I heard the men enter the room. Mom turned quickly and tried to fend them off but the men just laughed and pulled the triggers on their guns. I heard my mom scream as bullets began tearing into her body. Her blood spattered out behind her and all over my face. I was so terrified that I let go of the window and jumped down two storeys. I landed on the ground and pain shot up through my body. I quickly rose to my feet and began towards the gate leading to the front of the house. As I opened the gate, the blonde man stepped in front of me. Before I could run, the man grabbed my arm and squeezed tightly. I winced in pain as his fingers dug into my skin.  
  
"You're coming with us," he exclaimed coldly. 


	4. The helicopter

Resident Evil: Steve's Story  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or logos save for the names of Steve's Parents. All other characters and logos belong to Capcom.  
  
Chapter 4 The Helicopter  
  
The blonde man took me from my home by force. I asked him several times why he was doing this to me. "You don't need to know" was all he would say.  
  
I was dragged to a black van with tinted windows. The familiar white and red Umbrella logo adorned the side of the van. My eyes widened. My dad worked for Umbrella! Why would Umbrella kill my mother and arrest me and my father? As I thought about this, my head was pushed down low and I was shoved into the back of the black van. I fell onto my stomach on the floor of the van. I groaned in pain as my chin hit the floor.  
  
"Don't move," I heard the blonde man warn.  
  
A pair of hands grabbed my wrists and fastened a pair of handcuffs around them tightening the cuffs painfully. I winced in pain as the cold metal bit into my skin. I heard the doors of the van slam shut and the van began moving.  
  
I couldn't see where they were taking me but it felt like I had spent hours on the floor of the van. Finally, the van came to a stop and the side door was opened. I felt warm sunlight and a cool breeze brush past my face as I tried to adjust to the sudden light. As soon as my eyes had adjusted to the light, a bag was placed over my head and I was plunged back into darkness. I was forced to walk over to what sounded like a helicopter and I climbed in. I was led to the back of the helicopter and forced to sit down. These Umbrella thugs weren't stupid. They knew how to keep me from finding out where they were taking me so I couldn't escape, no matter how hard I tried. 


End file.
